Many computer storage enclosures, such as a server, utilize multiple drives and removable components. A computer server may include a housing for a number of drives and/or other individual minimally-packaged computer components. A drive and/or computer component may include one or more processors, memory, storage, and/or network connections, but may share a common power supply and common air-cooling resource of the chassis. A server may have certain components removed for space and power consideration while still being functional as a computer. A computer server may allow more processing power in less rack space, simplified cabling, and reduced power consumption.